Vientos de Guerra
by RedDemon96
Summary: Relata la historia de Seleria Windcold, una elfa de la noche enamorada de Illidan Stormrage que no dudará en embarcarse en una increíble aventura con tal de poder estar para siempre al lado del hombre que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Vientos de Guerra**

Capítulo I – Aquel que tenía ojos dorados.

Diez mil años habían pasado desde que la Legión Ardiente atacó por primera vez Azeroth. El ejército de demonios liderado por el _Titán Oscuro_ había casi logrado mermar la resistencia de los propios habitantes del planeta si no hubieran intervenido los Dragones Aspecto y los semidioses liderados por Cenarius; aquel que nació de Ysera, _la Soñadora_ y Marlone, _el Ciervo Blanco_.  
Los _Kaldorei_ o también conocidos como Elfos de la Noche habían sido los principales defensores de Azeroth a pesar de que su reina, Azshara, los traicionó a cambio de convertirse en la consorte del _Titán Oscuro_ y de ser la única junto a sus _Alto Nato_ en poder vivir en la nueva era que se avecinaba bajo el mando de Sargeras.

El discípulo de Cenarius, Malfurion Stormrage junto a su hermano gemelo, Illidan, combatieron codo con codo consiguiendo que el portal que trataba de traer al _Titán Oscuro_ se cerrara para siempre… O eso creían. Tras finalizar la conocida _Guerra de los Ancestros,_ el menor de los dos hermanos, Illidan, creó un segundo Pozo de la Eternidad debido a que el primero fue destruido para evitar que Sargeras entrara en el planeta; siendo descubierto y condenado durante diez mil años bajo la atenta mirada de Maiev Shadowsong en una prisión lejos de los demás.

—Vas a ir verle, ¿verdad, Seleria? —La voz de Orderal Windcold hizo sobresaltar a la Elfa de la Noche que se encontraba preparando una pequeña cesta que iba llenando con comida, provocando que algunas piezas de fruta cayeran al suelo y rodaran. La joven se llevó una mano al pecho del sobresalto.

—¡P-papá…! Y-yo no iba a ver a nadie… Tan solo me preparaba la comida…

Orderal suspiró con pesadez ante la respuesta de su hija, clavando sus ocelos argentas en ella. Seleria siempre había sido una Elfa de la Noche de gran belleza. Poseía unos ojos plateados almendrados y un largo cabello azul. Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por la misma madre Luna, siendo sus rasgos muy femeninos. Su cuerpo era esbelto y casi parecía ser delicada como una flor, pero era atlética y fuerte debido a que desde muy pequeña se le había instruido en el manejo de la espada y el arco. Como sacerdotisa del Templo de Elune, tenía la habilidad de curar heridas y sanar enfermedades. Vestía un largo vestido blanco como la nieve que hacía resaltar su lilácea piel, dejando sus hombros y sus piernas al descubierto. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón.

—¿Por eso estabas guardando tanta comida? ¿Para comértelo tú?

La pregunta de su padre hizo que Seleria soltase un suspiro pesado, desviando momentáneamente su mirada al hombre de cabello blanco y corto que tenía detrás de ella. Su padre era demasiado sobreprotector con ella. Desde muy joven él había servido a la casa noble de los Cresta Cuervo como soldado, ascendiendo hasta General con el pasar de los años por su increíble paciencia, habilidad de combate y dotes de liderazgo… Hasta que el líder del Torreón Grajo Negro, Kur'thalos Cresta Cuervo, cayó en combate por un traidor.

Orderal era un Kaldorei alto que sobrepasaba los dos metros. Era fuerte y musculoso. Su rostro era afilado y tenía una nariz un poco aguileña. Su ceño casi siempre estaba fruncido y su cuerpo siempre estaba cubierto con la armadura que llevó durante la primera invasión demoníaca, aunque a veces se la quitaba si recibían visitas.

Seleria rodó ligeramente los ojos antes de dedicarle una mirada de molestia a su progrenitor.

—Llevo tanta comida porque en el templo de la Luna se va a hacer una fiesta, solo eso —respondió la peliazul mientras recogía las manzanas que se habían caído.

—¿Una fiesta…? Seleria, sabes que han venido forasteros desde el este y es peligroso. No creo que vayáis a hacer una fiesta en mitad de una inminente guerra. Vas a ver de nuevo al _Traido,_ no me mientas _._

—¡El no es un traidor! —gritó dedicándole una mirada furiosa a su padre. Le dolía totalmente que juzgaran a Illidan de esa manera cuando él fue uno de los responsables de la caída de la Legión Ardiente hace diez mil años.

—Lo es, Seleria, quieras o no reconocerlo. Él creó el segundo Pozo de la Eternidad, abriendo de esa manera una nueva entrada para los demonios. Han pasado diez mil años, ¿cuándo piensas olvidarle? Sabes mejor que nadie que ese amor que sientes por él, jamás será recíproco.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé…! —Murmuró antes de tensar la mandíbula de la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

Los Elfos de la Noche solo se enamoraban una vez en su vida, era muy extraño que volvieran a hacerlo si su compañero sentimental moría… Pero ahora era imposible. Eran inmortales por la bendición que los Dragones Aspecto hicieron sobre Nordrassil, el árbol que creció sobre el segundo Pozo de la Eternidad. Entre aquellos dones estaba la inmortalidad y la eterna juventud, limitando de aquella manera que los Elfos de la Noche pudieran tener descendencia.

Seleria apretó los puños y respiró como pudo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que aquel que ella amaba estaba enamorado de la Suma Sacerdotisa, Tyrande Whisperwind. Se había enterado una noche cuando ella se había armado de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, descubriendo a Illidan salir de la tienda en la que se encontraba la Suma Sacerdotisa hecho una furia tras ser rechazado por esta.  
Desde aquel día ella supo que su amor por Illidan no iba a ser correspondido, pero le daba igual con tal de poder estar cerca de él.

La peliazul cogió aire y lo soltó muy lentamente por sus pulmones antes de coger la cesta.

—Me voy.

—Si la Celadora te descubre intentando ver a Illidan, es muy probable que a ti te encarcele por desacatar sus órdenes —respondió Orderal con los brazos cruzados, observando cómo su hija se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa—. Y si te encarcelan… Que sepas que no voy a hablar por ti, ya eres mayorcita.

Seleria chasqueó la lengua y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió al establo de detrás de su casa todo lo rápido que pudo, acercándose al gran felino que aguardaba pacientemente.

—¡Siento haberte hecho esperar, Lune! He tenido unos pequeños problemas.

El Sable de la Noche estiró sus patas delanteras mientras se estiraba, bostezando ampliamente antes de ver cómo la peliazul abría su cuadra para que él pudiera salir.  
Seleria ajustó bien su silla de montar y apretó bien los cinturones para que no se moviera, subiéndose después encima del felino.

Lune rugió con fiereza antes de salir corriendo hacia el norte, hacia los Túmulos subterráneos que estaban bajo las raíces del gran árbol de la vida. Allí se encontraba la prisión de alta seguridad que custodiaba Maiev y mantenía encarcelado a Illidan desde hacía diez mil años.  
Al llegar a la entrada, Seleria guió a Lune hacia unos arbustos para que el felino se escondiera. Lo último que quería es que a su Sable de la Noche también le descubrieran allí. Tomó la cesta y cogió aire, dudando unos segundos en entrar. Aquello ya lo había hecho otras veces, ¿por qué ahora titubeaba? Acercó su rostro un poco y al no ver a nadie en la entrada, se adentró en aquella cárcel de la cual era imposible escapar.

Sus ocelos argentas escrutaban aquel lugar con total cuidado, recordando los pasos que otras veces había dado para no molestar a los druidas de la zarpa que allí yacían durmiendo durante milenios y a otras criaturas que habitaban bajo tierra.  
Giró primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, tomando el tercer pasillo cuando hubo una bifurcación. Su corazón se aceleró al ver las rejas que separaban la prisión de los túmulos, sintiendo por un momento que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sabía perfectamente que aquella no era la entrada principal, pero si quería ver a Illidan, debía colarse.

Generalmente siempre estaban dos celadoras vigilando que nadie osara acercarse si no tenía un permiso especial. La peliazul cerró los ojos y concentró la magia que poseía en su interior. Durante su niñez había practicado la magia arcana para impresionar a Illidan, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que intentara lo que intentara, jamás acapararía su corazón.

—¡Ishnu-falah-farah! —exclamó la peliazul antes de que su cuerpo empezara a brillar, transportándose al otro lado de las rejas.

Su frente se perló de sudor por el esfuerzo. Aunque había sido solo un hechizo, su magia se había debilitado con el pasar de los milenios y el que su raza hubiera dejado de depender de lo arcano para centrarse en el druidismo. Se limpió el sudor con la manga de su vestido y se adentró lentamente por los pasillos de la prisión.

Sus ocelos argentas miraban de un lado a otro, temiendo no ser vista ni por los celadores ni por otros encarcelados en aquel lugar. Avisar de que había un intruso era sinónimo de acortar la pena de cárcel. Seleria cerró momentáneamente los ojos, fundiéndose con la penumbra que había en aquel lugar.

Su respiración se agitó unos segundos cuando la vio. Allí estaba Maiev Shadowsong, caminando enfrente de ella mientras era acompañada por su fiel mano derecha, Naisha. La peliazul se quedó quieta, tapándose la boca por temor a ser escuchada. La Celadora se paró en frente de la sacerdotisa, clavando su mirada en ella.

—¿Ocurre algo, lady Maiev? —preguntó Naisha al ver que su líder se había quedado mirando fijamente una pared.

—No, no es nada. Creía haber visto algo. Prosigamos, en nada tendremos que salir al exterior para defender nuestras tierras. Por lo visto han divisado Orcos y Humanos en las costas del este.

Naisha asintió en silencio a las palabras de su líder, caminando a su lado cuando ésta emprendió de nuevo la marcha. Seleria se quedó aún quieta con el corazón encogido. Por un momento había pensado que Maiev la había visto.  
Tras calmarse continuó su camino, llevando una marcha más tranquila. Si la Celadora se iba, eso significaba que la gran mayoría de sus seguidoras irían con ella y sólo se quedarían los guardias de la entrada y los que hacían rondas en el cruce de pasillos.

La piel se le erizó ligeramente al sentir la gran cantidad de magia acumulada en un único lugar, acelerándosele de nuevo el corazón con cada paso que daba: Finalmente había llegado a la celda de Illidan.  
Aquella sala cercada era mucho más diferente que las del resto de presidiarios. Esta era mucho más pequeña y estaba repleta de runas de contención que impedían que el Elfo de la Noche pudiera realizar algún hechizo para intentar escapar. Runas anti-hechizos y otras que impedían que Illidan pudiera sentir hambre o sed. El corazón de la peliazul se encogía cada vez que veía al hombre que amaba encarcelado como a un perro.

Se acercó en silencio a la entrada de la prisión, quedándose a escasos centímetros de las rejas. Illidan caminaba de derecha a izquierda, apenas pudiéndose mover nueve pasos desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Apretó ligeramente el asa de la cesta, sintiendo que sus nudillos tornaban a un tono pálido.  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que el rostro de Illidan se quedaba fijo en ella. La Elfa de la Noche no pudo evitar morderse suavemente el labio inferior al ver el rostro del Cazador de Demonios. Aún a pesar de haber pasado diez mil años, Illidan le seguía pareciendo tan apuesto como el primer día. Su pelo negro sujeto en su habitual coleta alta, su puntiaguda nariz y su perfecto mentón seguían intactos. Los ocelos argentas de la sacerdotisa se posaron en la venda que ocultaba lo que antaño fueron los ojos dorados del varón; los cuales fueron quemados por el mismo Sargeras a cambio de ofrecerle al antiguo hechicero más poder.

Ahora Illidan era ciego muy a su pesar, pero gracias a eso ella podía colarse de vez en cuando y hacerle compañía aunque ella se mantuviera callada. Jamás se había atrevido a hablarle. Aún conservaba la vergüenza de haber sido rechazada diez mil años atrás sin haberlo podido intentar antes.  
Sus ojos plateados bajaron poco a poco a medida que observaba los tatuajes viles que tenía el Elfo de la Noche. Agachó ligeramente la punta de las orejas antes de agacharse y colar la cesta con fruta en la celda al pasarla entre unas rendijas.

De nuevo su mirada se posó en él, sintiendo por unos segundos que él realmente la estaba viendo. Sonrió con cierta pena al recordar lo de su ceguera y se alejó en el mismo silencio con el que vino hacia el lugar por donde había llegado, arrepintiéndose muy en el fondo de su corazón no haberse atrevido a decirle un ''te amo'' cuando pudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – La Legión Regresa

Seleria avanzó en silencio por los oscuros pasillos de la prisión, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Su corazón seguía encogido al haber podido ver de nuevo a Illidan una vez más.

«Ojalá le hubiera podido decir algo…», pensó la peliazul mientras se frotaba los brazos ligeramente para entrar en calor. Había olvidado que aquel lugar estaba bajo tierra y la temperatura era más baja que en la superficie. 

Se paró en seco, volviendo la mirada hacia el camino que había estado recorriendo todos aquellos minutos. Agachó ligeramente la punta de las orejas antes de suspirar y continuar el camino, pero un seísmo sacudió de lleno todos los túmulos, obligando a la muchacha a sostenerse de un pilar.  
Alzó la mirada, viendo cómo algunos trozos del techo se resquebrajan y terminaban cayendo al suelo inevitablemente. Sus ocelos argentas se fijaron en el camino que debía haber recorrido, contemplando horrorizada cómo una gigantesca piedra caía y cortaba el camino. Si hubiera continuado andando, habría perecido al ser aplastada por aquella mole tan pesada.

—¡Daros prisa, hermanas! ¡Aseguraos de que ningún preso ha escapado, especialmente _el Traidor_!

Las voces y las armaduras de las pocas guardianas que aún quedaban allí resonaron por los pasillos de la prisión. El eco del metal que cubría sus cuerpos acercándose solo provocaban que la joven Sacerdotisa entrara aún más en pánico. Debía moverse o la encontrarían.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Este es un lugar prohibido!

Seleria se volteó nerviosa, viendo que había dos Celadoras en el pasillo de enfrente, dirigiéndose a ella con aspecto amenazador. La peliazul se llevó lentamente las manos hacia su espalda, colándolas ligeramente por dentro de su vestido. Agradeció en ese momento siempre llevar consigo las dos dagas que le regaló su padre por su cinco mil cumpleaños. Agarró ambas empuñaduras, lista por si aquellas Celadoras pensaban en hacerla algún daño.

—Y-yo tan solo estaba buscando a Lady Maiev para unirme a las Celadoras… —mintió descaradamente, pero era mejor que decir que había ido a ver a Illidan y ganarse la cadena perpetua.

Otro temblor sacudió la prisión de los túmulos, provocando que Seleria tuviera que soltar una de las empuñaduras para apoyarse en el suelo y así no caer. Las dos Celadoras se tuvieron que sujetar a las paredes que había a sus lados para no terminar también en el suelo. Ambas giraron la cabeza cuando vieron a otra de sus compañeras correr hacia ellas.

—¡Hermanas! ¡Han entrado varios intrusos encended las alar…! —La voz de la Celadora se silenció cuando una certera flecha se clavó en su espalda, cayendo sin vida al suelo.

Las otras dos observaron con expresión de incredulidad cómo había caído su compañera con tanta facilidad. Ambas enfundaron sus gujas anulares mientras miraban a la peliazul. Seleria entonces tenía dos opciones: luchar o huir.  
Miró de reojo el camino cortado y luego se puso en pie, sacando sus dos dagas desde dentro del vestido. Si iba a morir, moriría luchando.

La primera Celadora se abalanzó contra ella en una rápida embestida, pero la joven Sacerdotisa giró sobre la planta de su pie derecho, girando apenas noventa grados, lo suficiente para evitar un corte frontal. Hizo girar la daga izquierda sobre sus dedos y descargó la hoja en el centro de la espalda de su atacante.  
La segunda Celadora corrió a toda velocidad contra la peliazul, pero varias certeras saetas se clavaron en su pecho y cuello, dándole a la mujer una muerte rápida e inevitable.

Seleria sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando delante de ella apareció una mujer envestida en una armadura blanca cuyas hombreras estaban decoradas con plumas y piedras en tonos celestes. El arco que portaba tenía una tonalidad nívea y al igual que las hombreras, estaba decorado con pequeñas plumas.

Los ojos de plata de la peliazul se abrieron de par en par al ver el aguamarinado cabello de la mujer cuya parte superior estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta y el resto estaba suelto y a aquella tigresa en la que iba montada llamada Ash'alah.

—S-Suma Sacerdotisa… —murmuró nerviosamente y casi sin creérselo la peliazul al ver que la misma Tyrande Whisperwind había ido a aquella prisión.

Los ocelos plateados de la elegida de la diosa Elune se clavaron en su compañera de oficio con un aire de sorpresa al encontrarse a la peliazul allí.

—¿Seleria? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz tranquila antes de que sintieran un nuevo seísmo sacudir aquella prisión. Cerró un momento los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a su hermana de hermandad—. Es igual, ahora no hay tiempo. La Legión ha regresado, acompáñame. Voy a liberar a Illidan.

La Sacerdotisa se quedó unos segundos en estado de shock. Sí, había oído bien. Tyrande quería rescatar al Cazador de Demonios. Al mismo que ella había condenado y había ayudado a confeccionar todos aquellos hechizos que impedían su liberación. Se pasó ligeramente la mano derecha por su rostro y asintió en silencio. Aquello era una oportunidad de oro que no podía desaprovechar. El hombre al que amaba iba a ser liberado de su cautiverio después de diez mil años y ella sería testigo. Sintió de nuevo su corazón acelerarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Tyrande al ver que Seleria se había quedado muy quieta.

—No es nada, Suma Sacerdotisa. Solo me quedé pensando en sus palabras. ¿Qué ocurre allí arriba para que queráis liberarlo?

—La Legión Ardiente ha regresado.

Illidan se llevó una mano a la espalda mientras con la otra sujetaba una manzana antes de darle un sutil mordisco mientras notaba otro seísmo. Sabía que algo andaba mal en la superficie, pero el daba igual. Caminó primero hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Se había acostumbrado a aquella prisión de tal manera que sabía cuando iba a llegar al final de aquellas cuatro paredes. Nueve pasos, ni más ni menos.

Sus orejas tintinearon con brevedad al notar que los hechizos de contención que impedían que él saliera de allí, se estaban debilitando. Primero cayó el más poderoso y luego otros tres que limitaban que el Cazador de Demonios pudiera emplear su magia.  
Terminó de comerse la manzana y concentró la magia que poco a poco iba envolviendo su cuerpo tras diez mil años, recuperando sus gujas de guerra, _las Gujas de Azzinoth._

Sintió varios pasos aproximarse hasta él, aferrando con firmeza las empuñaduras de sus armas. Cuando fue a atacar, se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz que le hablaba.

—¿Illidan, eres tú? —preguntó la Suma Sacerdotisa desde el otro lado de la prisión.

—Tyrande… Eres tú... Es tu voz… Tu voz suena igual de clara que la luz de la luna en mi mente…

Seleria sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero decidió desviar la mirada en un acto por no venirse abajo.

—Illidan, los demonios han regresado. Tu pueblo te necesita una vez más.

—¿Mi pueblo dices? Ellos YA no son mi pueblo. ¡Me condenaron aquí para que me pudriera! —escupió Illidan con todo el rencor acumulado durante todos aquellos años encerrado.

—¡Eres el único que sabe cómo detenerlos Illidan! —exclamó la Suma Sacerdotisa mientras fruncía el ceño.

Illidan chasqueó la lengua con frustración antes de sentir que de nuevo la energía invadía su cuerpo. La acumuló en su interior y la expulsó, haciendo que las cuatro paredes que le retenían, se desplomaran.

—Porque una vez te quise Tyrande, daré caza a esos demonios, pero quiero que sepas que NO lo hago por tu pueblo sino por destruir para siempre a la Legión Ardiente.

—Entonces escapemos lo más rápido posible. Los Túmulos se desplomarán encima de nosotros si no nos damos prisa.

Tyrande encabezó la marcha, seguida de su mano derecha e hija adoptiva, Shandris y sus centinelas. Seleria se quedó atrás, metida en sus pensamientos. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, encontrándose a Illidan casi pegado a su derecha. Ella no dijo nada, pero él movió la cabeza sutilmente hacia delante para indicarla que empezara a moverse.

La peliazul le miró casi con los ojos brillantes y asintió, saliendo con él fuera de aquella prisión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – La sombra de aquello que nos acecha**

Los rayos del sol acariciaron las liláceas mejillas de la peliazul cuando salió de los Túmulos. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio mientras estiraba los brazos mientras miraba de reojo a Illidan. Agachó ligeramente las orejas al recordar lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás antes de salir.  
Malfurion, el Archidruida y hermano mayor del Cazador de Demonios, les había interceptado junto a sus druidas cuando estaban a punto de escapar. Ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una discusión que tuvo que ser terminada por la intervención de la Suma Sacerdotisa al ya no aguantar ver al amor de su vida y a Illidan discutir por lo que se decidió hace diez mil años.

El Cazador de Demonios se cruzó de brazos, aguardando pacientemente a que su hermano o la Suma Sacerdotisa le dijeran algo. Total, ¿qué podía decir él? Se había dado cuenta que le habían encerrado allí no por los crímenes que había cometido, sino porque era el que más sabía de la Legión Ardiente. Le habían tenido allí apresado como si fuera un arma oxidada que aguardaba con impaciencia el día que la volvieran a enfundar.  
Illidan se cruzó de brazos, clavando sus afiladas uñas en su propia piel. Si esperaban que el les ayudara sin tener en cuenta el pasado, iban listos. Les daría un buen motivo para que le llamaran _el Traidor._

Seleria se llevó las manos al pecho, cerrando muy lentamente sus dedos hasta formar un puño. No era el momento, lo sabía, pero debía decírselo. Tenía que contarle el amor que sentía por él. Cogió aire y se envalentonó, caminando con decisión hasta él. Hoy iba a ser el día y no se iría de allí sin antes haber obtenido una respuesta por su parte. A medida que se acercaba, empezaron a aflorar los nervios que había estado reteniendo tantos años. Cuando empezó a hablar, comenzó a tartamuear.

—I-Illidan… M-me alegro de que estés de nuevo con nosotros —comentó la muchacha mientras sonreía con algo nerviosismo. Estar tan cerca de él era como un sueño.

El Cazador de Demonios volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia la muchacha. Seleria sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole toda la espalda cuando sus ocelos argentas se posaron en la tela negra que cubría las cuencas vacías de Illidan, observando las dos llamas verdes que poseía el contrario.  
Illidan fue a mover los labios para hablar, pero la intervención de Tyrande provocó que el centrara su atención en la Suma Sacerdotisa.

—Necesito que lleves a un grupo contigo hacia Felwood. Allí los demonios se están reuniendo para atacar los bosques.

—Tsk… ¿Vas a ofrecerme un ejército o esperas que lo haga yo solo? —preguntó Illidan torciendo un poco la boca.

—Te acompañarán varias de mis centinelas para que te tengan vigilado —Tyrande desvió su mirada hacia la peliazul antes de entornar los ojos—. Seleria, quiero que le acompañes y le vigiles.

—¿De verdad confías tan poco en mí, Tyrande? Sabes que no tengo motivos para traicionarte a pesar de que tú sí lo hiciste conmigo.

—Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, Illidan. Tenías que responder por los crímenes que cometiste antaño —concluyó la Suma Sacerdotisa de Elune antes de indicar a sus Centinelas con la cabeza que vigilaran al Cazador de Demonios.

—Seguís pensando que mi cabeza está controlada por la Legión Ardiente… Pero os equivocáis —siseó Illidan con notable molestia antes de lanzar un hechizo que provocó que las Centinelas de Tyrande volaran varios metros y cayeran contra el resto.

Tyrande tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el repentino hechizo, pero para cuando los volvió a abrir ni Illidan ni Seleria estaban allí.

—¿Qué hacemos, Suma Sacerdotisa? —preguntó una de las Centinelas que había caído y que de nuevo se había puesto de pie, colocándose al lado de su líder.

—Dejadle ir por el momento. Espero no tener que arrepentirme por haberlo liberado.

Illidan corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aferrando con fuerza las _Gujas de Azzinoth._ Seleria le siguió por detrás lo mejor que pudo, esquivando ramas y saltando troncos. Cuando el contrario lanzó el hechizo, por un momento creyó que a ella también le haría volar, pero no fue así. Illidan había lanzado aquel ataque con la intención de solo golpear a las Centinelas. El Cazador de Demonios fue disminuyendo la marcha hasta casi llegar a un claro, parándose y agachándose junto a unos matorrales. La peliazul tuvo que coger aire varias veces antes de agacharse y ponerse a su lado.

Al asomarse y ver que no había nadie, Seleria alzó el rostro al ver que el varón se había levantado y caminaba hacia el claro. La peliazul tragó saliva y le siguió en silencio antes de pararse a unos metros de distancia cuando él se paró.

—Me liberan después de diez mil años y Tyrande y mi hermano siguen pensando que soy un villano. Yo les enseñaré mi poder. ¡Les enseñaré que los demonios no tienen poder sobre mí!

Seleria miró con pena al hombre que tenía delante de ella. Debía ser realmente duro el estar encerrado durante tantos milenios y seguir siendo tildado de traidor por aquellos que quería. La peliazul se acercó lentamente hacia él, estirando suavemente su brazo derecho para poder tocarle el hombro y hacerle saber que ella estaba a su lado; pero una presencia hizo que la sacerdotisa se volteara hacia atrás, divisando a un humano con armadura oscura y cabello blanco.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Cazador de Demonios? ¿Estás seguro de que tu voluntad te pertenece? —preguntó el humano con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Illidan se volteó, adoptando una posición de combate ante las palabras del contrario.

—¡Apestas a muerte, humano! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte acerca a mí! —exclamó con impulsividad el Cazador de Demonios antes de abalanzarse contra el humano de armadura oscura.

—Vamos allá, ¡verás que estamos muy igualados!

El Caballero Oscuro tiró de las riendas, chocando su espada rúnica contra las _Gujas de Azzinoth,_ produciendo chispas cuando ambos aceros chocaban. Illidan atacó con un golpe frontal, pero el caballo del contrario consiguió evitar el ataque al apoyarse sobre sus cuartos traseros. La aojada capa del humano empezó a ondear con violencia por el brusco movimiento del equino al esquivar el primer movimiento.  
Cada golpe que realizaba el humano, Illidan lo terminaba esquivando de manera magistral, pero su rival no se quedaba atrás, el también paraba los ataques con facilidad, interponiendo aquella hoja rúnica de por medio. Seleria observó sin aliento aquel combate, sin duda ambos estaban muy igualados.

—Podemos seguir peleando para siempre, ¿qué quieres realmente? —preguntó Illidan después de saltar hacia atrás, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del humano.

—El Señor del Terror que dirige éste ejército de demonios y muertos vivientes se llama Tichondrius. Controla un poderoso artefacto brujo llamado _La Calavera de Gul'dan_ … Es la responsable de la corrupción de estos bosques —explicó con tranquilidad el caballero de armadura oscura mientras relajaba los hombros.

—Y tú quieres que yo la robe, ¿por qué? —preguntó Illidan con desconfianza.

—Digamos que Tichondrius no me gusta mucho, y el señor al que yo sirvo podría… Beneficiarse de la caída de la Legión.

—¿Por qué debería creer algo de lo que dices, pequeño humano? —preguntó Illidan entornando ligeramente las llamas que envolvían los huecos de sus ojos sobre la tela.

—Mi amo lo ve todo, Cazador de Demonios. Sabe que has deseado el poder toda tu vida. ¡Ahora lo tienes al alcance de la mano! ¡Cógelo y tus enemigos estarán acabados! —exclamó el Caballero Oscuro antes de esbozar una cruel sonrisa y tirar de las riendas de su destrero, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Illidan se quedó quieto y en silencio, asimilando la información que aquel humano le había brindado de forma gratuita. Seleria le miró con preocupación, acercándose a él mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su propio pecho.

—I-Illidan… ¿Qué piensas hacer…? ¿Vas a confiar en ese hombre…? —preguntó la peliazul, buscando la atención de aquellas dos ascuas verdes que no abandonaban al Cazador de Demonios.

—¿No es lógico? Iremos, buscaremos a ese tal Tichondrius y acabaremos con él —explicó Illidan antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha. Seleria lanzó un suspiro, pero empezó a seguirlo.

A medida que avanzaban por la espesura del bosque de Felwood, los árboles, las piedras y el suelo iban indicando el camino que había tomado la Legión en aquel lugar. Illidan se agachó, pasando la palma de la mano por la ardiente huella de una pezuña que se había quedado marcada en la hierba.

—No pasaron hace mucho… Aún se siente caliente y el hedor a azufre y muerde predomina totalmente en esta área. Deben estar muy cerca.

—¿Tienes algún plan en mente? —preguntó Seleria poniéndose a su lado. Aún le parecía casi un sueño el poder estar a su lado con total normalidad. Tal vez era porque se había acostumbrado a su presencia tras tantos milenios.

—Sí. Tú harás de señuelo mientras yo me encargo del artefacto brujo. Una vez pierdan esa _Calavera de Gul'dan,_ se quedarán sin la mayor parte de su poder y su líder será vulnerable… Solo así nos aseguraremos de que caigan —explicó el Cazador de Demonios sin girar su rostro hacia el de la muchacha.

Seleria le miró con preocupación. No le agradaba mucho hacer de señuelo, y mucho menos contra unos demonios. El poco conocimiento que tenía sobre ellos se debía a que tuvo que luchar contra varios durante _La Guerra de los Ancestros._ La peliazul tragó saliva y asintió en silencio. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Cuando los alejes, asegúrate de estar lo suficientemente lejos del campamento para que no regresen —concluyó Illidan antes de ponerse en pie y subirse a un árbol.

La peliazul sacó las dos dagas del interior de su vestido y empezó a avanzar, siguiendo las huellas marcadas en la hierba. No tardó mucho en divisar las forjas viles y la zona arrasada por el fuego vil. Tembló un poco al recordar los bosques de Kalimdor destruidos tras la primera invasión por parte de los demonios, recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo la impotencia que sintió en aquellos tiempos al verse incapaz de hacer algo plausible por los suyos.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Illidan le había encomendado aquella misión, no podía fallar. No podía fallarle. Aferró con todas sus fuerzas la empuñadura de sus dagas hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se tornaron a un color más pálido. Clavó su mirada en el campamento demoníaco y empezó a moverse por las sombras.

El principal objetivo de aquella misión era alejar a los demonios del artefacto brujo, pero no pasaría nada si mataba a algunos enemigos por el camino. Total, aseguraría de esa manera tener más probabilidades de salir de una pieza.  
Se movió por detrás de una de aquellas gigantescas máquinas, asegurándose de que nadie la veía. Asomó un poco la cabeza, divisando dos Manáfagos cerca de ella. Ambos canes demoníacos olisqueaban el suelo y movían de un lado a otro los dos apéndices colmados de dientes que les salían de la espalda. Recordó entonces que aquellos chuchos se alimentaban especialmente de la magia de los magos.

Seleria tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra una de las máquinas, provocando que el sonido creado por el impacto llamara la atención de los dos Manáfagos. Ambos canes enseñaron sus fauces llenas de colmillos, tensando sus apéndices mientras rastreaban al causante de aquel sonido.

«Vamos… Vamos… Venid a por mí… », pensó para sí misma la peliazul, moviéndose para el lado contrario.

Uno de los canes demoníacos escuchó algo moverse desde detrás de una de las máquinas, tensando su cuerpo y sus apéndices. Clavó las afiladas garras que tenía en el suelo y, arrancando un trozo de tierra, se dirigió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la parte trasera de la forja.

Seleria se fusionó con el entorno cuando escuchó al can acercarse hacia donde estaba. Sintió su respiración acelerarse cuando se encontró cara a cara con el demonio. El Manáfago gruñó molesto al sentir el hedor y la presencia de alguien en sus narices y ser incapaz de verlo. Rauda como el rayo, la peliazul clavó certeramente una de sus dagas en el cuello del can. La sangre verde y ardiente empezó a brotar de la herida creada por el arma de la Sacerdotisa, quemando ligeramente la mano de la muchacha.

El Manáfago jadeó un poco y gruñó lo más fuerte que pudo con su último aliento. Su compañero alzó la cabeza y tensó sus apéndices mientras gruñía. Acababan de sonar las alarmas de que alguien se había colado en el campamento.

Illidan se mantuvo quieto en la rama en la que estaba subido, escuchando el revuelo que se había formado en el campamento demoníaco. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando sintió que los focos de energía vil se iban moviendo al unísono al mismo punto. Era la hora de que él actuara.

Se movió lentamente por el campamento. A pesar de que la peliazul había logrado llamar la atención de la gran mayoría de los demonios que estaban allí presentes, algunos se habían quedado rezagados para vigilar que nadie entrara.

«Pobres infelices… No saben que la muerte les acecha desde las sombras…», pensó Illidan antes de dar muerte a dos Guardias Viles que sujetaban con sus dos grandes manos una enorme hacha, rebanándoles la cabeza en un rápido movimiento giratorio con sus gujas de guerra.

A medida que el Cazador de Demonios avanzaba por el campamento, los cuerpos de los esbirros de la Legión caían sin vida en el suelo, quemando y corrompiendo la tierra que era impregnada por la sangre vil.  
Illidan se paró, camuflándose entre dos arbustos. Allí, en frente suya, había dos Infernales que custodiaban un altar del cual flotaba una calavera en su epicentro. Aquel resto óseo emanaba vileza y corrupción por cada una de las grietas que tenía.

—Ahí está la _Calavera de Gul'da…_ Estos miserables demonios no me impedirán reclamarla…

Habló en voz alta para sí mismo antes de lanzarse al ataque contra los dos Infernales. Las dos gigantes moles de piedra y fuego vil al ver al Cazador de Demonios, empezaron a moverse hacia él. Illidan conocía bien a esos seres fuertes, pero a su vez lentos.

Giró sobre las plantas de sus pies, realizando un corte giratorio sobre el trozo de roca que formaba la pierna izquierda de uno de los Infernales. Las piedras que formaban la extremidad de aquel demonio se hicieron añicos, provocando que la mole perdiera el equilibrio.  
El otro demonio descargó un potente ataque contra Illidan, pero éste supo sacar provecho de la lentitud de aquellos demonios. Se escondió detrás del que había perdido el equilibro, utilizándolo de escudo. El Infernal malherido se hizo trizas ante el brutal impacto de su compañero.

Illidan se relamió los labios antes de dar un brinco y llegar al hombro del Infernal que aún seguía con vida. La mole de roca y llamas viles empezó a moverse con toda la brusquedad posible para hacer que el Elfo de la Noche cayera, pero lo único que consiguió es que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo ante un certero corte por parte de una de las gujas de guerra del varón.

El Cazador de Demonios se sacudió un poco el polvo, acercándose lentamente al altar, observando maravillado aquel artefacto demoníaco.

—Ahora, por lo menos, los demonios no seguirán corrompiendo los bosques. Pero si destruyo la Calavera y reclamo sus poderes como míos, seré más fuerte que cualquiera de los tenientes de Archimonde… —Illidan acercó la mano izquierda, sosteniendo la _Calavera de Gul'dan_ con la palma de esta mientras la separaba del altar—. Sí… ¡El poder debería ser mío!

Illidan apretó sutilmente la _Calavera de Gul'dan_ con sus dedos, absorbiendo sin pensarlo dos veces todo el poder que contenía aquel artefacto mágico de gran poder. La energía vil de la Calavera empezó a entrar en el interior del Cazador de Demonios, oscureciendo su piel he hinchando sus músculos hasta ganar más masa muscular.  
Un rugido de dolor salió de los labios de Illidan al sentir cómo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante aquel poder. Los tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo entero empezaron a brillar a medida que la energía demoníaca recorría las venas del varón. Sus dedos se afilaron hasta convertirse en garras, creando más grietas en el casco de la Calavera. Dos grandes alas de murciélago brotaron de su espalda y de su frente brotaron dos cuernos que se empezaron a curvar casi a la mitad. Sus pies tornaron a dos fuertes pezuñas cuyas pisadas quemaban la hierba que tocaba.

—¡Ahora estoy completo! —exclamó Illidan esbozando una sonrisa eufórica, enseñando sus ahora dientes aserrados. Con aquel poder nadie le detendría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Decisión**

Illidan expandió todo lo que pudo sus nuevas alas. Se sentía completo, más poderoso que nunca. La magia del interior de la Calavera le había dado el poder que tiempo atrás había anhelado para poder hacer frente a la Legión Ardiente. Ahora podría hacer frente a cualquier demonio por muy poderoso que fuera.

Sin vacilación alguna el Cazador de Demonios empezó a correr, sorprendiéndose ante la nueva velocidad que podía alcanzar. Aún no se atrevía a probar sus nuevas alas, pero tenía mucho tiempo por delante para poder hacerlo.  
Los Guardianes Apocalípticos que custodiaban a Tichondrius, vigilaban que ningún intruso o demonio de menor categoría entrase al territorio del Señor del Terror. Illidan se relamió los labios al ver a sus dos nuevas presas.

Antes de que el guardián de la derecha pudiera moverse hacia un lado, su torso fue dividido en dos en un rápido movimiento por parte del Cazador de Demonios. Su compañero solo pudo llegar a ver la estela de fuego vil que dejó la _Guja de Azzinoth_ cuando se topó cara a cara con su enemigo. Illidan sonrió de forma burlona antes de mover a toda velocidad su Guja de Guerra derecha, creando una estela de fuego verde que cortó de forma vertical a su adversario.

La sangre demoníaca encharcó la ya árida tierra que había sido corrompida por la mera presencia de los demonios. El Cazador de Demonios se relamió la sangre que había salpicado su rostro, sintiendo una picazón en la punta de la lengua. Estaba eufórico, sentía que podía comerse el mundo él solo.

Tichondrius sintió el olor de la sangre de sus compatriotas golpear sus fosas nasales. Sus pezuñas imbuidas en fuego vil empezaron a dejar una huella ardiente por cada zona verde que pisaba. Las puntas de los cuernos del Nathrezim irradiaban de la misma manera que lo hacían sus pezuñas, dando la imagen de que estaban quemándose. Su armadura en tonos aguamarinados y negros cubría sus hombros, sus brazos, su cintura y las piernas; dejando únicamente su abdomen, las pezuñas y su rostro sin proteger.  
Plegó un poco sus grandes alas cuando se acercó a los cadáveres de sus subordinados, clavando sus ocelos ardientes en los restos mortales de ellos.

—¿Quién eres y qué eres? —preguntó el Nathrezim antes de girar un poco su rostro y el cuerpo, encontrándose a escasos metros del Cazador de Demonios.

—¡Veamos cómo te desenvuelves contra un igual, Señor del Terror! —respondió Illidan con una socarrona sonrisa antes de lanzarse sin pensarlo dos veces contra el Nathrezim.

El Señor del Terror batió las alas, alzándose unos metros en el aire para evitar el ataque directo del Cazador de Demonios. Illidan sonrió con seguridad, canalizando un rayo de fuego vil a través de las dos llamas que prendían en los dos huecos de sus ojos. Tichondrius viroteó como pudo, invitando aquel haz ocultar por unos centímetros.

El Nathrezim cargó contra Illidan, arañando el pecho del contrario con sus cuatro afiladas y desgarradoras uñas. El Cazador de Demonios reprimió lo mejor que pudo un quejido de dolor, sintiendo como su abdomen empezaba a empaparse con su propia sangre. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, volviéndose a encarar contra el Señor del Terror.

Tichondrius empezó a cargar una bola de energía entre las palmas de sus manos, lanzándola cuando vio que el Cazador de Demonios se encaminaba hacia él a toda velocidad. Illidan rodó por el suelo, evitando por muy poco la esfera de energía, sonriendo de forma triunfal.

El Cazador de Demonios se puso en pie, desvaneciéndose entre las sombras. Tichondrius se quedó muy quieto, manteniendo una posición defensiva en el caso de que aquel Elfo de la Noche demoníaco le atacara. Los orbes llameantes del Nathrezim se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió que le perforaban la espalda. Bajó lentamente la mirada, observando cómo de su pecho sobresalía una de las puntas de las armas del Cazador de Demonios.

—Aquí se acaba todo, demonio —siseó Illidan cerca de su oído, cortando de un tajo el pecho y la cabeza del Señor del Terror.

Illidan observó con euforia el cadáver de su adversario. Había logrado detener la corrupción del bosque sin haber derramado sangre elfica.

Malfurion se aferró lo mejor que pudo al pelaje del venado blanco en el que estaba montado. A su lado, y corriendo a la misma velocidad a la que iba su marido, Tyrande junto Ash'alah, su tigresa, le siguieron hacia donde se había estado disputando aquel terrible combate.

La tierra quemada y los árboles podridos indicaban que la presencia de la Legión estaba demasiado arraigada en aquel lugar. La Suma Sacedotisa se había visto obligada a avisar al Archidruida cuando Illidan y su compañera de hermandad desaparecieron tras el ataque del Cazador de Demonios.

Malfurion hizo que su venado blanco se parara en seco al llegar ante el cadáver del Señor del Terror, clavando sus ocelos argentas en aquel demonio con aspecto demoníaco. Sentía la presencia de su gemelo, pero no alcanzaba a verlo.

—¡Demonio insensato! ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?! —preguntó el Archidruida , señalando al demonio con su báculo.

—Soy yo, Malfurion. Me he convertido en esto —respondió Illidan volteándose para que su gemelo le pudiera ver perfectamente.

Los ojos del Archidruida no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Tyrande se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas por el coraje que sentía en aquel instante.

—No… Illidan… ¿Cómo has podido…? —preguntó la Suma Sacerdotisa con la voz devastada. Se sentía culpable de que su compañero de infancia se hubiera convertido en aquello por haberlo liberado.

—El líder de los muertos vivientes ha sido destruido… Y los bosques con el tiempo se curarán —explicó con tranquilidad el Cazador de Demonios antes de que su hermano se pusiera delante de Tyrande.

—¡¿A costa de tu alma?! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Fuera de este lugar! ¡Y no vuelvas a poner los pies en nuestras tierras jamás! —gritó el Archidruida con todo el dolor al descubrir que su hermano había decidido convertirse en un monstruo.

Illidan apretó los puños, frustrado ante las palabras de su propio hermano gemelo. Había luchado contra los demonios, había salvado aquellas tierras… ¿Y ahora le desterraba del lugar que le vio nacer porque decidió hacer lo que hizo? Apretó la mandíbula antes de mantener fija la mirada en su hermano.

—Así será… Hermano —siseó el Cazador de Demonios antes de voltearse y adentrarse en el bosque.

Seleria respiraba agitada ante aquella congregación de demonios que se iban acercando a ella. La mano le ardía, sentía su propia piel caerse ante las quemaduras que le habían causado la sangre de los demonios al salpicarla. Tembló un poco, tratando de que el miedo y el dolor de sus quemaduras no delataran a su enemigo de que estaba en sus últimas.

Durante aquella huída, se había abierto camino entre los demonios que le habían alcanzado. Ya llevaba casi una quincena de asesinados, pero por cada uno que mataba, parecían salir dos más de entre los arbustos. Aquello no tenía fin.

Un Manáfago se abalanzó contra ella, usando sus dos filosos apéndices para apresar los brazos de la Sacerdotisa. Los afilados dientes del can demoníaco se clavaron en las manos de la muchacha, arrancándola de sus labios un quejido de agonía. Un segundo can infernal se tiró sobre ella por la retaguardia, haciéndola caer sobre el suelo.

El cuerpo de la peliazul cayó bocabajo, sintiendo el peso del Manáfago encima de su espalda. Tensó la mandíbula cuando los filosos apéndices del can se clavaron en ella.

«¿Este es mi final…? Lo siento mucho… Illidan…», pensó la sacerdotisa mientras sentía cómo su energía y magia empezaba a mermar a toda velocidad. Sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer, resbalando por sus mejillas. Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero lo último que llegó a ver antes de cerrarlos fue una sombra acercándose a ella con unas grandes alas.

Seleria sintió la suave caricia del viento en sus mejillas. ¿Había muerto o acaso aquello era una fantasía que había montado su mente para evitar sentir más dolor del que ya sentía? Trató de mantener la mente despejada, pero en efecto, era la brisa quien la estaba acariciando las mejillas y meciendo sus cabellos.

Sintió unas fuertes manos en su cuerpo: una en su espalda y otra por detrás de sus rodillas. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero le era imposible. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Buscó algo de fuerza en su cuerpo, aunque fuera una nimiedad. Movió sus secos labios, tratando de formular palabra alguna.

—¿Quién eres…? —preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz, tratando de sonar lo más clara posible.

—¿Ya has recuperado la consciencia? Pensé que tardarías más.

Seleria se sobresaltó brevemente al reconocer aquella voz. Sonaba un poco más grave, pero era imposible no distinguirla de la del resto de Kaldorei. Una nítida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Illidan…? ¿Eres tú…? —preguntó antes de abrir un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro del hombre al que amaba.

Su sonrisa se fue ampliando cuando vio el rostro del varón, pero se apagó de golpe a medida que sus ojos iban descubriendo la nueva naturaleza demoníaca de Illidan. Aquellos cuernos y dientes la hicieron temblar, pero no fue hasta sentir las garras de él y ver las alas cuando se estremeció del miedo. El hombre que amaba se había convertido en un demonio.

El Cazador de Demonios bajó brevemente el rostro hacia la Sacerdotisa, notando en sus pupilas el temor que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo la muchacha. Chasqueó la lengua con decepción y volvió la vista al frente.

—¿Tú también me temes, Seleria? ¿También consideras que merezco ser desterrado?

La peliazul no supo que responder, estaba demasiado asustada por aquel nuevo aspecto del Cazador de Demonios que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se mordió como pudo el labio inferior antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo terminaste así…?

— _La calavera de Gul'dan_ me transformó en esto. Los bosques sanarán de aquí a un Tiempo, tal vez en unos años. No lo sé —explicó el Cazador de Demonios mientras caminaba con la muchacha aún en sus brazos.

Seleria volteó un poco el rostro hacia el pecho de Illidan, fijándose en los cuatro finos surcos que tenía. Acercó la mano con la intención de curarlo, pero por mucho que se concentrara le era imposible invocar el poder de la luz.

—No te esfuerces. Has perdido gran cantidad de magia por los Manáfagos. He visto la montaña de cadáveres de demonios que has dejado por el camino. Si no llega a ser por eso, no te habría encontrado a tiempo.

—Tú me salvaste…

—Eres la única que ha tenido siempre fe en mí. No podía permitir que te mataran.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Se mordió con fuerza los labios al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del Cazador de Demonios. Sonrió con felicidad, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad que querían abandonar sus ojos.

—Escúchame, Seleria… Mi hermano, Malfurion, me ha desterrado de estas tierras para toda la eternidad. Es muy probable que me vaya lejos de aquí.

—¿Has pensado a dónde irás…?

—No lo sé, pero si debo forzar la mano del destino para saber a dónde iré, lo haré —Illidan bajó su rostro, fijando las llamas de sus ojos en los ocelos plateados de la Sacerdotisa—. ¿Me acompañarás, Seleria?

La peliazul se quedó en silencio ante la propuesta del Cazador de Demonios. Irse con él significaba no volver a ver a su familia nunca más, ser considerada una traidora más. Tragó saliva antes de tomar una decisión y devolverle una mirada a su acompañante.

—Sí, iré contigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – Misión**

Seleria caminó en silencio al lado de Illidan. Llevaban días viajando juntos, pero la peliazul no se había atrevido aún a confesarlo lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Con el pasar de las horas, la Sacerdotisa se había acostumbrado a ver al Cazador de Demonios con aquella grotesca forma demoníaca.

Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo al notar una gota caer sobre su nariz. El cielo estaba cubierto totalmente con el manto gris que formaban las nubes de tormenta. En cuestión de segundos empezó a diluviar por el bosque de Ashenvale, creando en cada rincón de aquel milenario lugar duchas naturales por la lluvia.

La peliazul notó cómo en aquellos breves instantes, su cabello y su vestido terminaban totalmente empapados. Illidan chasqueó la lengua, frustrado al sentir su coleta alta caerse por el peso de la humedad. Con aquel temporal, continuar caminando era peligroso. El terreno era inestable y podían caer por alguna pendiente si el terreno cedía por su peso.

—Debemos encontrar un lugar para refugiarnos. Continuar con esta lluvia podría ser peligroso —comentó el Cazador de Demonios antes de voltear su rostro para ver a la peliazul.

—No sé cómo vamos a buscar un refugio, apenas se puede ver el entorno por la tromba de agua… —musitó la muchacha apenas pudiendo distinguir a Illidan de un árbol.

Las llamas de las cuencas oculares del Cazador de Demonios aumentaron de tamaño. A pesar de que la gente creía que él era ciego, podía ver lo que otros no. Su visión era muchísimo mejor que la de un Kaldorei normal y corriente. Él era capaz de ver las corrientes de magia que recorrían el mundo entero y las ilusiones creadas por los hechizos más complejos.

Se acercó a la peliazul y la agarró del brazo, guiándola hacia un árbol próximo cuyo tronco estaba abierto por un lado y servía de cobijo. Una vez dentro y a salvo de la lluvia, Illidan se sentó, recostando la espalda en uno de los lados de aquel pequeño refugio.

—Aquí podremos descansar hasta que amaine la tormenta. En cuanto cese, continuaremos nuestro camino —explicó antes de tomar su coleta y hacer rotar su cabello con ambas manos para quitarse toda la humedad posible.

Seleria se limitó a encogerse en el sitio en el que se había acomodado, frotándose los brazos con ambas manos para entrar en calor. No era agradable para ella sentirse empapada de pies a cabeza. Illidan posó su ardiente mirada en ella, observándola unos segundos antes de mover los labios para hablar.

—Quítate la ropa y ven aquí.

Seleria posó su mirada en las dos llamas gemelas que tenía el Cazador de Demonios. Primero su mirada fue de incredulidad, pasando por la sorpresa y finalmente llegar al rubor.

—¿C-cómo dices? —preguntó la peliazul con nerviosismo.

—Que te quietes la ropa y vengas aquí. No es necesario que te quites el sujetador y las bragas.

Seleria tragó saliva como buenamente pudo y se levantó temblorosa. No iba a negar que estaba helada de frío debido a lo empapada que estaba por culpa de la lluvia. Lentamente se desprendió de su blanco vestido, cayendo la húmeda tela en el suelo. La peliazul se abrazó a sí misma y caminó lentamente hacia el Cazador de Demonios.

Illidan miró fugazmente de arriba abajo a la Sacerdotisa, desviando unos segundos el rostro. Cuando la muchacha estuvo en frente de él, estiró su brazo izquierdo mientras posaba con suavidad la mano en la cadera de ella, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo.

Seleria se acomodó en su cuerpo, apoyando con cierta timidez la cabeza en el pectoral izquierdo de Illidan. El Cazador de Demonios cerró las alas como si de una fina capa de cuero se tratara, protegiendo el cuerpo de la muchacha del frío, asegurándose de que su cuerpo entrara en calor.

La peliazul bajó las orejas y cerró los ojos, temblando ligeramente antes de cerrar los dedos sobre la morada piel del Cazador de Illidan. El Cazador de Demonios sintió el tiritar de la muchacha, moviendo la mano con cuidado de no arañarla con sus garras, envolviéndola también con su brazo izquierdo. Seleria notó que el corazón de su compañero latía más deprisa, casi desbocado.

Illidan mantuvo su mirada fija en el exterior, observando aún la fuerte lluvia que caía en el ancestral bosque de Ashenvale. Abrió un poco una de sus alas y bajó la vista al notar un leve movimiento, observando cómo la Sacerdotisa dormitaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Le apartó con cuidado los mechones húmedos que se habían pegado a su rostro, contemplando en silencio los perfectos y suaves rasgos que poseía.

Apartó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Sus orejas tintinearon ante el sonido de un trueno en el oscuro cielo y su cuerpo se tensó ante

—Así que tú eres _el Traidor…_ He oído hablar mucho de ti…

El Cazador de Demonios miró a un lado y luego al otro sin abandonar la postura en la que se encontraba, buscando algún cúmulo de energía cerca de aquel lugar. Su afilada mandíbula se tensó cuando observó las corrientes de magia acumularse en frente de él. No era arcana, sino vil… Una proveniente de la Legión Ardiente.

—No debes temer… Vengo a hacer un trato contigo, Cazador de Demonios.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —preguntó Illidan mientras enseñaba sus afilados dientes aserrados.

—Mi nombre es Kil'jaeden… Y soy la mano derecha del Titán Oscuro.

Escuchar que aquella voz era la mano derecha de Sargeras, no fue precisamente la mejor de las noticias para el Cazador de Demonios. Si quería que tanto la Sacerdotisa como él sobrevivieran a aquella tormenta, debía mostrarse sumiso ante aquella voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó Illidan adoptando un tono tranquilo y sereno.

—Hace diez mil años serviste a la Legión Ardiente… El amo reclama tus servicios una vez más.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Que Sargeras no se hubiera olvidado de él era una buena noticia y a su vez una mala. Illidan tragó saliva e hizo entornar las llamas de sus orbes.

—¿Qué necesita el amo de mí? —preguntó con desconfianza mezclada con curiosidad.

—Él quiere que vayas a las Islas Abruptas y recuperes un antiguo artefacto encerrado en lo más profundo de la tumba en la que fue sellado su avatar…

—Pero aquellas islas se sumergieron hace más de veinte años en lo más profundo del océano…

—Con tu nuevo poder obtenido de _La Calavera de Gul'dan_ podrás hacerlo perfectamente… Será una forma de enmendar lo que hiciste en el bosque de Felwood.

Illidan se tensó ligeramente al saber que aquel demonio era conocedor de lo que le había hecho a sus secuaces y a la Calavera. Cerró un poco sus dedos, olvidando totalmente de que se estaban clavando en la lilácea piel de la Sacerdotisa.

—Una vez te hayas hecho con el artefacto… Quiero que vayas a las lejanas tierras del norte y destruyas al líder de los no-muertos que se han rebelado contra nosotros. Y si fracasas… Conocerás nuestra ira.

El Cazador de Demonios arrugó ligeramente la nariz en señal de frustración. Seleria se quejó un poco al sentir las garras de Illidan perforar su piel.

—I-Illidan… Me haces daño… —musitó en un breve hilo de voz.

 _El Traidor_ abrió las alas, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver las finas líneas de sangre que había creado en la Sacerdotisa. Tensó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada.

—Perdóname, no quise hacerte daño.

—¿Ha pasado algo…? Te ves muy tenso… —comentó mientras observaba las expresiones de su compañero.

—Digamos que me han ordenado ir a por un artefacto de gran poder para derrotar al líder de los muertos vivientes.

—¿Quién te ha ordenado tal cosa…?

—Kil'jaeden, la mano derecha de Sargeras, el Titán Oscuro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI – Los Nagas**

Seleria se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquel nombre, fijando su mirada de plata en las dos llamas gemelas del Cazador de Demonios. El que ese tal Kil'Jaeden se hubiera contactado con Illidan no indicaba nada bueno. Sintió un leve escalofrío al recordar que diez mil años atrás, hubo un ser de gran poder que aniquiló miles de vidas en un mero parpadeo. Jamás se le quitaría la cabeza el ver la vida de sus compañeras siendo arrebatada por aquel demonio de piel aguamarina, grandes pezuñas y atuendo de hechicero.

—Ese ser… ¿Es el mismo que atacó nuestras tierras hace diez mil años…? —preguntó Seleria con cierta inseguridad de tan solo imaginárselo.

—No, quién nos atacó en aquella ocasión fue Archimonde, su hermano. Para que te puedas hacer una idea, Kil'Jaeden es el actual dirigente de la Legión Ardiente y es mucho más poderoso —explicó Illidan antes de lanzar un suspiro.

—¿Vas a obedecerle?

—¿Acaso crees que tenemos otra opción? Tenemos que obedecerle, pero tal vez podamos usar ese artefacto en su contra una vez hayamos eliminado al líder de los muertos vivientes.

La peliazul le escuchó atentamente, relajando de nuevo la cabeza en el pecho de él. Él tenía razón, no había alternativas en aquel momento. Debían obedecer si querían seguir vivos. Illidan carraspeó un poco al sentir que ella de nuevo se acomodaba en su pecho, haciendo que Seleria se ruborizara un poco y se apartara de él.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó la Sacerdotisa mientras se agachaba y cogía su vestido. Suspiró al notar que aún estaba húmedo y ensuciado.

Illidan la miró fugazmente, soltando una maldición para sí mismo mientras se levantaba y salía al exterior, estirando sus brazos y alas. Seleria se puso el vestido y se reunió con él, colocándose a su lado.

—Y bueno… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa la Sacerdotisa.

—Tenemos que ir a las Islas Abruptas.

Los finos labios de la peliazul formaron una O perfecta al escuchar por boca de su compañero aquel lugar. Tras el Cataclismo y la destrucción del primer Pozo de la Eternidad, la antigua Kalimdor se fragmentó. Durante aquella separación, un grupo de islas se sumergieron, incluyendo la bulliciosa ciudad de Suramar… Pero tras la llegada de un Orco llamado Gul'dan, aquel lugar emergió de nuevo.

Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de la muchacha, deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla derecha, aquello no parecía ser nada seguro. Illidan lanzó un suspiro, emprendiendo el paso. Seleria se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de empezar a seguirlo. Aquello iba a ser una aventura bastante peligrosa.

—Oye, Illidan… ¿Por qué no vamos volando? —preguntó la peliazul antes de acelerar un poco el paso para ponerse a su altura.

—Todavía no sé volar como a mí me gustaría. Como mucho puedo planear, pero por pocos segundos. Tenemos que ir andando, hacia el este… Una vez lleguemos hasta el final de Zin-Azshari, tomaremos un barco para ir a las Islas Abruptas.

—Una vez allí, iremos a por ese artefacto, ¿no es así?

—Así es, pero antes buscaremos aliados —contestó el Cazador de Demonios marcando un paso más rápido.

La Sacerdotisa clavó su mirada en la espalda de Illidan. Pocos querrían unirse al _Traidor_ , pero parecía que él tenía un plan en mente. Solo le quedaba confiar en él, como siempre había hecho.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que decidieron viajar hacia la antigua Zin-Azshari, la antigua capital de los Elfos de la Noche. En aquel lugar, Azshara vendió a su gente a cambio de convertirse en la consorte del Titán Oscuro, trayendo a la Legión Ardiente con ayuda de los Altonato.

Illidan hinchó el pecho, llenando al completo sus pulmones de aire. Seleria se sentó en el suelo con las piernas dobladas a ambos lados por el cansancio.

—¿Dónde está el barco que debemos coger? —preguntó la muchacha con la respiración algo agitada. Sentía sus pies arder de lo mucho que habían caminado.

El Cazador de Demonios avanzó unos pasos hacia delante, poniéndose casi al borde del precipicio en el que se encontraban. Encogió un poco sus afilados dedos y canalizó a través de todo su cuerpo su nuevo poder. Seleria se quedó perpleja al ver cómo las nubes se volvían oscuras y se arremolinaban las unas a las otras.

Los truenos empezaron a resonar y las olas del mar empezaron a embravecerse, golpeando con furia las rocas del acantilado. Las alas de Illidan se plegaban y se desplegaban a medida que él iba moviendo los brazos, como si quiera invocar algo… O mejor dicho, como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

Seleria se acercó al borde del precipicio, observando que en la orilla de la playa, extraños seres con cuerpo humanoide y de serpiente empezaban a emerger del océano por la llamada del Cazador de Demonios. La peliazul miró a Illidan con mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

—¿Q-quienes son…? —preguntó con cierto temor. Aquellos seres le causaban cierta repulsión y miedo.

—Ellos… Son los Naga. Ahora sabrás quiénes son —respondió Illidan antes de tomar del brazo a la Sacerdotisa y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Seleria notó el tirón, levantándose con la ayuda del Cazador de Demonios. Le miró perpleja cuando éste aferró su brazo y la empezaba a guiar hacia la playa. La peliazul le miró con preocupación al notar que él mostraba una expresión de pura preocupación.

Los Naga empezaron a agruparse en fila. Algunos se peleaban mientras que otros se mantenían firmes, sujetando con las dos garras que tenían grandes tridentes u arpones. Seleria tragó saliva cuando uno de ellos le gruñó cuando ella pasó por su lado. Illidan apretó un poco más, acercando a la peliazul a su propio cuerpo.

—Assí que tu eress quién noss ha llamado… —El siseo de una voz femenina entre la multitud hizo que los demás Naga se apartaran, dejándole paso.

Se trataba de una mujer Naga. Poseía un rostro cuyos rasgos eran muy finos y delicados, casi esculpidos por la mano de un artista. Su cabello estaba formado por serpientes y poseía seis brazos. Su busto era el de una fémina normal y corriente, pero al llegar a la parte inferior se podía contemplar que era mitad serpiente. En una de sus manos portaba un fino arco hecho de oro.

—Mi nombre ess Lady Vashj. Ssoy la mano derecha de la reina Azshara… Tú debess sser Illidan… —siseó la líder de aquel escuadrón de Nagas con una fina sonrisa. Las serpientes de su cabello clavaron sus rojizas miradas en el medio elfo.

—Lady Vashj… Me acuerdo de ti durante mi estancia en el palacio real durante la _Guerra de los Ancestros._ Jamás pensé que llegarías a sufrir una metamorfosis como esa —Las llamas gemelas del Cazador de Demonios se fijaron en las serpientes, provocando que estas dejaran de enfocarle.

—Essto ess obra de los Diossess Antiguoss. Elloss noss ssalvaron, otorgándonoss la habilidad de poder resspirar bajo el agua —explicó con tranquilidad la mano derecha de la reina antes de clavar su mirada en Seleria—. Qué muchacha máss interessante…

Illidan frunció el ceño y tiró de la peliazul, escondiéndola detrás de ella. Seleria le miró con desconcierto, sorprendiéndole aquella reacción tan protectora con ella frente a los Naga. Lady Vashj esbozó una ladina sonrisa, enseñando sus afilados colmillos en el proceso.

—No te preocupess, Lord Illidan… No tocaremoss a tu juguetito… La Reina Azshara noss ha ordenado trataross cómo oss merecéiss y assí sse hará. No le haremoss nada ssí tú no lo ordenass…

—Eso espero. Me imagino que su majestad os ha informado al respecto de la misión que Kil'Jaeden me ha encomendado.

—Assí ess… Esstamoss al corriente. ¡Ssacad los barcoss! —ordenó lady Vashj a sus soldados.

El mar se agitó embravecido cuando uno de los Naga tocó una especie de caracola, provocando que una especie bruma cubriera la zona. Seleria se aferró sin poder evitarlo a la tela de los pantalones de Illidan. Igual que el legendario Holandés Errante, los barcos de los Naga aparecieron de la nada como si se trataran de navíos fantasma condenados a nunca pisar puerto alguno.

—Esstoss barcoss noss llevarán a las Isslass Abruptass. No tardaremoss más de tress días… Sson máss rápidoss que los navíoss convencionaless —explicó la dirigente de los Naga antes de arrastrar su cuerpo de serpiente hacia la el mar.

Los Naga subidos a los barcos bajaron un tablón de madera en cada navío para que pudieran salir. Illidan miró primero el que se encontraba a su derecha y luego al de la izquierda, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Iremos en el de la derecha. No te separes de mí.

Seleria asintió en silencio y con desconfianza. No es que no confiara en Illidan, pero no le daban buena espina aquellos seres mitad serpiente. Lady Vashj encabezó la marcha, llevando tanto al Cazador de Demonios como a la Sacerdotisa a sus aposentos.

Bajó a la parte inferior del barco y abrió una puerta, entrando en el interior. Era un camarote pequeño, pero llevaba lo necesario para aguantar una travesía de pocos días. Una cama acolchada, una ventana circular para poder airear la sala, una cómoda, un armario y una pequeña mesa con un candelabro.

—Ssiento ssi ess poca cossa… Pero esste navío ess para llevar un ejército y no para llevar gente importante.

—Nos podemos apañar, gracias Lady Vashj —agradeció Illidan antes de que la Naga cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

El Cazador de Demonios enseñó sus aserrados dientes en una mueca de enfado. Seleria prefirió sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se sentía muy estúpida al saber que iba a dormir en la misma cama que él a pesar de haber juntos tantos días.

—Iré a asegurar unas cosas. No te muevas de aquí —pidió Illidan dedicándole una fugaz mirada a la Sacerdotisa.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, de acuerdo. Me quedaré aquí.

Illidan entornó un poco las llamas de sus cuencas, pero salió de la habitación. Seleria soltó un suspiro y se tumbó en la cama, estirándose totalmente. Se sentía cómoda por primera vez tras abandonar su hogar. Sentir algo mullido bajo su espalda era muy placentero en aquellos momentos.

—¿Se ha ido ya esa Naga?

Seleria se incorporó en la cama todo lo rápido que pudo al escuchar una voz dentro del camarote. Miró a un lado y luego a otro, nerviosa. Acercó sus manos lentamente hacia el interior del vestido, sacando sus dagas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la peliazul con desconfianza mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba con lentitud por aquel pequeño lugar.

El navío empezó a moverse con brusquedad debido al fuerte oleaje. La peliazul giró sobre sus talones al escuchar que algo chocaba y caía en el interior del armario. De puntillas, se acercó al armario con ambas dagas en cada mano. Con una rápida patada, abrió una de las puertas con brusquedad. Estuvo a punto de clavar sus armas, pero se paró en seco al ver que se trataba de una humana.

—Uff… ¿Puedes apagar la luz…? Me está cegando… —contestó con un ligero tono de malestar la muchacha.

Seleria miró el candelabro, observando que no estaba prendido y que la poca luz que entraba era debida a la pequeña ventana que tenía aquella habitación. Con un suspiro, corrió la pequeña cortina que había, tapando la poca claridad que entraba.

La muchacha se levantó un poco las gafas y se restregó los ojos mientras se incorporaba.

—Mucho menos. Llevo aquí días encerrada por temor a ser descubierta por esa mujer serpiente —explicó la desconocida con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —respondió Seleria arqueando una de sus azules cejas con extrema curiosidad.

—Oh, perdona. Me llamo Ice y soy una dragona del vuelo negro. Me colé aquí creyendo que este barco me llevaría a Rasganorte… Pero resulta que lleva las Islas Abruptas —respondió la muchacha antes de echarse para atrás su lacio y ébano cabello, observando a la Elfa de la Noche con sus ocelos carmesí.

—¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Tú una dragona del vuelo negro? Y en el hipotético caso que lo fueras, creía que la nidada de Alamuerte estaba extinguida desde la _Guerra de los Ancestros_.

—Pues ya ves que no, aun quedamos muchos, pero no todos somos igual de destructivos y sanguinarios que nuestro padre. Algunos preferimos vivir nuestra vida como nos plazca, sin reglas, ya me entiendes —explicó la dragona con una sonrisa segura antes de llevarse las manos al estómago cuando este empezó a rugir—. Por un casual… ¿No tendrás algo de comida? Llevo casi dos días sin comer.

La ceja que había alzado la Elfa de la Noche empezó a tintinear como si se tratara de un tick nervioso. Una gota surcó su rostro mientras observaba a la muchacha de cabellos negros. Tras unos segundos pensando, suspiró resignada.

—Espera… A ver si puedo conseguirte algo…

—¡Genial! —exclamó la dragona algo eufórica ante la idea de poderse llevar por fin algo a la boca.

—¡Baja la voz! ¡Eres una polizona! ¡Podrían echarte del barco si te descubren!

—Cierto, cierto. Tú busca comida y yo no haré ruido —respondió la mujer dragón con una amplia sonrisa.

Seleria frunció ligeramente el ceño y salió del camarote. Le esperaban tres días muy intensos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII – Acercamiento**

Seleria abandonó el camarote lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta de madera con suavidad. Miró el oscuro pasillo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle su espina dorsal ante la penumbra que envolvía aquel lugar. Apretó los puños y avanzó con cierta inseguridad.

Los Elfos de la Noche estaban acostumbrados a ver en la noche, ayudándose únicamente por la luz de la Luna. Aunque con el pasar de los milenios las costumbres habían ido cambiando, la gran mayoría de los Kaldorei seguían siendo más activos de noche que de día. Lanzó un suspiro nostálgico al recordar cuando paseaba en su juventud por las coloridas y bulliciosas calles de Suramar.

Cruzó un pasillo y luego otro, encontrándose cara a cara con un Naga que sujetaba un gigantesco arpón con sus dos manos. Las gotas de sudor empezaron a surcar las sienes y las mejillas de la Sacerdotisa. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver a aquellos seres escamosos como aliados.

—E-esto… B-buscaba algo de comida, me preguntaba si me podrías indicar dónde está la cocina —preguntó Seleria con algo de temor al ver que las pupilas verticales de aquel ser la observaban sin parpadear.

—¿Qué ess lo que quieress de comer? ¿Carne? ¿Pesscado? —preguntó el Naga sacando su lengua del mismo modo que hacían las serpientes.

—C-cualquier cosa viene bien —Seleria esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa que provocó que aquel monstruoso ser enseñara sus afilados dientes en una siniestra sonrisa.

—Muy bien, esspera aquí entoncess…

Las piernas de la Sacerdotisa se doblaron una vez el Naga torció hacia la derecha del pasillo, desapareciendo totalmente de su campo visual. Sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, estaba segura de que jamás se acostumbraría a tratar con aquellos seres.

La peliazul se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo, aguardando desde el suelo la llegada del Naga. El reptar de algo hizo que la Sacerdotisa se pusiera en pie y el corazón se le agitara nuevamente del temor. Sus nervios se calmaron cuando vio que se trataba del soldado al que le había preguntado, portando una bandeja llena de comida.

—Esspero que essto ssirva. He traído cossas típicass del mar. Langossta, anguila, percebess, ssardinass…

—¡S-sí, sí! ¡Esto servirá! ¡Muy amable! —Seleria tomó la bandeja con ambas manos, alejándose marcha atrás mientras reía nerviosamente.

¡Has tardado mucho! —respondió la dragona con los brazos cruzados cuando vio a la Elfa de la Noche entrar a la habitación con una gran bandeja de comida.

—No sabía dónde estaba la cocina y he tenido que pedirle a uno de los Naga que me trajera algo. —explicó con indignación la peliazul mientras dejaba la fuente a los pies de la dragona.

Ice se relamió los labios. No era santo de su devoción el comer pescado, pero cuando el hambre afloraba, cualquier cosa servía para saciar su apetito. Cogió la langosta y empezó a comérsela con cáscara incluida.

Seleria se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos ante la voracidad de la contraria a la hora de comer. En parte lo entendía, estar días sin comer por estar de polizona podía ser realmente frustrante. Ella jamás había pasado hambre, así que no podía ponerse en el lugar de la dragona. Ni siquiera sufrió de hambruna durante la escasez de comida en la postguerra.

La peliazul se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de piernas, apoyando su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano, observando a la contraria comer. Ice se percató de su mirada, clavando sus ocelos carmesí en la Kaldorei.

—No quiero que te ofendas… Pero me incomoda que estés sin quitarme el ojo de encima. Me das a entender que te gusto.

La ceja izquierda de la Elfa de la Noche empezó a moverse en un tick nervioso ante el comentario de la dragona, inflándosele un poco una de las venitas de la frente.

—Creo que no estás en posición de decir tales cosas. Sabes que te pueden echar al mar de una patada si me chivo.

—Y yo puedo quemar el navío de una llamarada —Ice se rechupeteó los dedos tras comerse los percebes, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a la Kaldorei.

Las orejas de Seleria tintinearon al escuchar unos pasos que hacían crujir la nave del navío. Su cuerpo se tensó en su totalidad y se levantó. Lo más deprisa que pudo, cogió a la dragona del brazo y la metió con bandeja y todo dentro del armario, poniéndose ella delante para que la muchacha no intentara salir.

Seleria sonrió nerviosamente cuando vio a Illidan pasar por la puerta del camarote con expresión de preocupación. El Cazador de Demonios observó primero la posición en la que se encontraba su compañera y luego al suelo, acercándose hasta ponerse delante de ella.

—¿Has estado comiendo? —preguntó arqueando una de sus largas cejas azules mientras golpeaba con la punta de su pezuña derecha un trozo de cáscara de langosta.

—E-esto… ¡Sí! ¡Me entró el hambre y pedí un poco de comida! —respondió con rapidez la muchacha mientras reía estúpidamente.

Ice empezó a golpear las puertas del armario al tratar de salir. Primero utilizó los puños y luego trató de empujar usando sus hombros. Illidan notó el movimiento y el ruido que se estaba creando dentro de aquel ropero.

—Seleria, ¿qué hay ahí dentro? —preguntó frunciendo un poco la nariz. Las llamas que solían acompañarlo reaparecieron en cuanto vio que la muchacha no se movía de allí.

—N-no hay nada, Illidan. Seguramente sea fruto de tu imaginación.

—No, no son imaginaciones mías. Percibo una gran cantidad mágica en el interior de ese armario… Seleria, apártate.

—N-no…

Illidan arrugó un poco la nariz y se acercó para abrir él mismo las puertas de aquel ropero. Ice, ya cansada de que la Kaldorei la tuviera ahí encerrada y encima impidiera que pudiera salir, empujó ya usando todas sus fuerzas.

Tal fue el impulso que dieron las puertas del armario contra la Elfa de la Noche que la empujó contra el Cazador de Demonios. Illidan no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, cayendo hacia atrás y con las alas extendidas contra el suelo. Los orbes argentas de la peliazul se abrieron de golpe al sentir los labios de su compañero pegados contra los suyos.

—¡¿Por qué me has encerrado?! —preguntó asqueada la azabache antes de enarcar ambas cejas al ver a aquel demonio y a la Sacerdotisa dándose un beso—. ¿Por eso me has encerrado? ¿Para daros el lote?

Seleria se separó lo más rápido que pudo de Illidan con el rostro totalmente ensombrecido por el rubor mientras que el Cazador de Demonios seguía en el suelo, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Fue escuchar la voz de la dragona que volvió en sí, clavando las llamas gemelas de sus cuencas en ella.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó Illidan con un tono molesto mientras se ponía en pie.

—¿Eh? Menos lobos, Cornudo. A mí no me hables en ese tono tan subidito que tienes —respondió la azabache cruzándose de brazos, encarándose contra el contrario.

—¿Cornudo? Mira, niñata, no sabes con quién estás hablando.

—Quién no lo sabe eres tú, Cornudo. Estás ante una dragona.

—¿Dragona? ¿Tú? —De los morados labios de Illidan brotó una carcajada que fue silenciada en cuanto la dragona escupió un poco de fuego contra él.

—Sí, una dragona. Así que más respeto, asqueroso sirviente de la Legión.

—Yo no soy… —Illidan apretó los dientes, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. Lo último que quería era meterse en un lío en un navío lleno de Nagas que servían a Sargeras.

Seleria escuchó en silencio la discusión que ambos estaban teniendo. Tenía el corazón encogido y latiendo a toda velocidad. Sus labios se habían juntado por primera vez contra los de Illidan. Había sido breve, no había durado más de cinco segundos, pero aquel calor y sabor jamás se le borrarían de la cabeza. Era posiblemente la primera y última vez que ella lograba estar tan cerca de él.

Agachó ligeramente las orejas al contemplar que aquellos dos seguían discutiendo. Conocía demasiado bien al Cazador de Demonios y él no se iba a achantar delante de la dragona del vuelo negro.

En silencio, se levantó y caminó hacia el exterior del camarote, cerrando la puerta una vez ella salió para dejar que los otros dos discutieran tranquilos. Caminó por el largo pasillo esta vez sin temor, con la mirada fija en la penumbra. Torció a la derecha y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cubierta.

Agradeció que el viento marino meciera sus cabellos cuando ella salió al exterior. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Conocía perfectamente a Illidan. Él lo olvidaría, haría como si no hubiera pasado nada. Al fin y al cabo, él solo amaba a una persona y esa era Tyrande.

Se acercó a unos de los laterales del navío y se apoyó en los brazos cruzados en la madera que constituía el barco, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras observaba las olas del mar.

—Sse te ve muy dissgustada… Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar…

Seleria se volteó al escuchar aquella voz, encontrándose cara a cara con Lady Vashj.


End file.
